


【翻译】Kinky Hannigram ficlets 6篇糟糕物基本NC-17

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 人兽, 包养, 半公开的性爱, 半自愿的偷窥, 口交, 困窘, 失贞, 手活, 手淫, 扮小狗, 梦遗, 窒息式自慰, 窥淫, 自厌, 项圈
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to post some kinky ficlets. 只是放些糟糕物</p><p>23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will's auto-erotic asphyxiation 威尔的窒息式自慰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinky Hannigram ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369075) by [kinkynana (nanazlovese)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanazlovese/pseuds/kinkynana). 



威尔瞥了一眼镜子里的自己，马上看向了其他地方。那个悲惨的赤裸的发着抖的影像让他恶心。他逼着自己闭上眼，集中于感觉，用剧烈到痛的方式粗鲁的撸动自己。最近一直是这样；连手淫都变成了充满自厌感的行为，需要快速激烈的完成。他的下身开始向上操进手里时暗色的卷发颤动着，额头挤出了褶子。他嘴唇微微分开，以一副痛并快乐着的怪相露出牙齿。

威尔边用右手继续撸动，边伸手抓住松松的扣在他脖子上的皮带，轻轻一拉便让他的阴茎站起来顶着肚皮，皮带系紧了滚烫的脖子。他的脑袋歪向右边，眼睛仍然闭着，调整好皮带感受熟悉的压力。他的右手动作的更快，另一只手则暴力的猛拉皮带；皮革勒进肉里时他呻吟出声。他的呼吸变成了短促而尖利的喘息，感觉全身都热气腾腾。他把手臂伸直，拽紧了皮带。调整角度把皮带往下拽后，他感受到了颈动脉上剧增的压力，沙哑地呻吟着。

他感觉到他快到了，小腹泛起微微的刺麻，同时肌肉为了氧气收缩。他把皮带拉的更紧，手臂伸得更直，发白的指节死命的攥紧皮革，然后他听见血液在脑袋里轰隆作响，感觉身体痛苦的绷紧了。他的眼睛合上了，右手激烈的动作着。他感觉热和光膨胀开来，沉重的眼皮和嘴唇不停跳动。他的头向后垂去，身体抽搐，手最后一次滑下阴茎时氧气完全被切断了。然后他剧烈的高潮了，打着抖落到床上，左手拼命的松开皮带。压力减轻后，他喘息着，软下来的阴茎横放在腿上，皮带仍然松松的扣着发红的颈子。

几分钟后，他睁开眼睛。他把皮带从脖子上拽下来扔到壁橱后面，泛起了一阵自厌。洗完澡后，他看了一眼水汽蒙蒙的浴室镜子。深紫色的瘀伤绽放在苍白的皮肤上，他看进自己疲惫的眼睛，深深叹了口气。


	2. Will's wet dream and voyeur Hannibal 春梦威 + 偷窥拔

汉尼拔莱克特不常给病人催眠，他有点担心自己已经生疏了。出乎意料他的是威尔很快就进入了催眠状态。他倒在汉尼拔对面的椅子里，胸膛稳定的起伏，比清醒时规律多了。心理医生微笑了一下，沉醉于自己对于另一人的影响力。汉尼拔起身走向办公桌，继续温柔的说着话，引导威尔进入更深层的睡眠。听见一声呜咽时他停下了。他歪了歪头，缓缓转过身。他的病人仍然睡在椅子里。汉尼拔转回身，拿起一支笔和一个皮革笔记本，这时他听见了又一声呜咽。响亮而嘶哑。他回头看去，惊讶的发现威尔的下身在动作，他的髋骨弹动着。

他快步走回自己的椅子边，放低声音以免惊醒威尔，然后坐下来开始观察。威尔似乎把他的沉默当作了继续的指示，于是在汉尼拔坐下后，威尔把头靠上椅背，呻吟出声。他的眼睛已经闭上，额头却拧紧了，嘴唇微微分开。汉尼拔看得兴致盎然。他的病人的呼吸开始加速；威尔一只手摸上裆部，缓慢的揉着已经变得明显的勃起，张开嘴呻吟着，声音传遍了整间办公室。他的臀部动作得更快了，髋骨轻轻磨蹭着椅子的皮面，汉尼拔看着他咬紧了嘴唇。

威尔加快了手上的速度，几乎尖叫了起来。汉尼拔从来不知道他在性爱中这么大声，但威尔显然致力于证明他的错误。他用另一只手握住了扶手，关节都发白了。椅子嘎吱嘎吱响，威尔的动作越来越剧烈。然后突然他停下了，开始呻吟，颤抖，在快感中倒进椅子里。汉尼拔发现他全身都放松了，显然是筋疲力尽了。他湿粘的卷发粘在脸上，呼吸放缓了。

汉尼拔知道现在是时间叫醒威尔了；让他继续湿答答的坐在那里显然有违医德，哪怕是以汉尼拔的标准而言。他轻轻说了几句话，让威尔醒转过来，然后优哉游哉的观察对方的反应。威尔眨了眨眼，睁开眼后他脸上露出了疑惑的表情。然后他挪动了一下。顿时他满脸通红。结结巴巴的吐出几句道歉，他站起身，迅速的转了过去。他的脸烧的滚烫，跌跌撞撞的走向洗手间。他的手脚令人抓狂的无力，但房间里的空气灼热不堪，他必须得出去。


	3. Sugar-Daddy(ish)!Hannibal takes Will shopping 汉尼拔带威尔逛街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> For the prompt:  
> 'Is Sugar Daddy a kink? If so, I want Sugar Daddy!Hannibal. Just plain Daddy!Hannibal is good too.'  
> -ChaosOrdo_FFL
> 
> I hope this sort of fills what you were looking for. :)

TBCTBCTBCTBC


	4. Will and Hannibal in the F.B.I. toilets 拔杯在FBI洗手间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this wasn't one of the prompts and I'm really sorry and all I just had an urge. The fills *are* coming, it's just Uni work and uuurh :)

TBCTBCTBCTBC


	5. Collared puppy Will 项圈小狗威利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> 'Ooh, like puppy play! (Will welcomes the distraction of being treated like a human pet; wearing a collar, being petted, etc). Master!Hannibal and puppy/collared!Will.
> 
> [Will isn't going to freely admit it, though, so maybe when Will is at home he opens the door to Hannibal, not realizing he's still wearing a collar...]'  
> \- PuppyWillGraham

高潮后和狗群团在一起已经成了他的习惯；狗狗温暖的麝香味和规律的呼吸让他高潮后的满足感变得更加强烈，在沃夫查普的寒夜里。他开始尝试带上一个项圈——温斯顿的旧项圈，深色皮革被磨损得柔软，配饰会沙沙响，让他感觉自己是被拥有、被爱着的。他知道这很古怪，但戴着项圈就是能让他性奋（针对行为主义层面，他听见汉尼拔说）*。他戴着这个套弄自己，幻想自己趴在狗群之间，成为它们当中的一个，被当作一团脏泥那样对待，却温暖而幸福。有时他射出来后，会喘着气躺倒在它们之间。他知道自己永远也不会告诉别人这些。

敲门声惊醒了他和狗。威尔晕乎乎的站起来，眨眨眼。喊了句“等一会”，他随手套上昨晚扔在床上的裤子和旧T恤。打开门时，刺眼的阳光让他低下了头。清新的空气卷走了他身上的睡意和暖意，他眯眼看向汉尼拔面无表情的脸。

莱克特医生一向骄傲于自己的观察力，然而无需观察也能注意到他现在看见的东西：威尔格雷厄姆正戴着个项圈。谈了几句后，威尔坐了下来，汉尼拔开始摆早餐。他移到威尔身后，弯腰闻了闻项圈的气味。狗的气味，但那是很久以前留下的；威尔并没有和他的狗狗共用项圈。还有其他的气味。他闻到了威尔，味道很特殊；是精液的味道。伴随着轻微的刺痛和血液回升，他明白了威尔戴上这个的原因。汉尼拔掩饰好自己，坐回位子上。威尔刚好低头去咬食物，于是他意识到了：俯身时他脖子上的皮革拉紧了。顿时他满脸通红。

意识到汉尼拔一直都知道后，他羞愧的勃起了。他一手按上裆部，试图让自己软下去，但满脑子都是汉尼拔轻轻的责骂他、使唤他的声音，那双爱抚着他身体的冰冷的手。威尔抬头看去，汉尼拔小口的咽下精美的食物。他会是个完美的主人。压制着自己的欲望，威尔重新看向了自己的盘子。他可以试着解下项圈，然后汉尼拔就会看过来，开启这个话题。威尔不想谈。但如果他留着项圈，他的勃起只会越来越明显。他的手指颤抖着搭上了铜扣。

“威尔。”威尔的阴茎抽动了一下，张开嘴，却不知道该说些什么。“威尔，不要解下它。”威尔的呼吸加快了，他放开了扣子。“你不饿吗，威尔？”威尔不知如何作答，他发出了一声呜咽。汉尼拔伸手过来时他大睁着眼，难以置信的羞愧而性奋。汉尼拔拿走盘子，俯身放到地上。他望向威尔时，威尔已经沉浸在了欲望中。他不想因为自己的笨拙而破坏这个。他无法直视汉尼拔，阴茎却抽痛得更加厉害；他下了椅子。

汉尼拔注视着他绕过桌子爬向食物。动作很流畅；他练习过这个，汉尼拔愉悦的想。他用脚把食物推过去，威尔犹豫着开始进食。房间里除了威尔的喘息声以外一片寂静，威尔进食时偷偷磨蹭着地板、寻求释放。汉尼拔弯腰打了下他的头，弄乱了那头卷毛。威尔静止了。

汉尼拔命令他脱掉裤子，声音里带着一丝狡黠。他犹豫了一秒，站起身脱掉了裤子。然后等待。“还有你的衬衫。”威尔颤抖的拉起自己的衬衫，从头顶脱掉。他重新跪下时，身上只剩下项圈，阴茎已经硬得发红。他满心羞耻，依然没法直视汉尼拔。汉尼拔忍住了舔嘴唇的冲动。“你现在只是一只狗，威尔，再无其他。”威尔低着头，但汉尼拔看见了他因为性奋而颤抖着。汉尼拔唤来了温斯顿。狗儿很兴奋，以为自己有了一顿大餐。汉尼拔引导他到威尔身后，然后指示威尔继续进食。温斯顿不大清楚状况，不过很快他就对他主人的姿势产生了兴趣。威尔感受到他湿润的鼻子摩擦着自己的屁股，以及那灼热的呼吸。温暖的感觉逐渐涌入他的小腹，卑微感和羞耻感达到了顶峰。狗狗凑到了他的臀瓣里，嗅闻着他最私密的地方，就在他快要高潮时，温斯顿湿热的舌头舔上了他的会阴。威尔发着抖倒在了地板上。汉尼拔看着他顶动臀部，大声呻吟着，仰起头，摩擦着地板，迷失在快感中。

清醒后，他发现自己靠在汉尼拔的腿上。他尴尬的想要挪开，但一根冰凉的手指探入了他的项圈和湿滑的皮肤，把他拽了起来。他枕到了汉尼拔膝盖上。他终于敢看向对方的眼睛时，汉尼拔吐出了三个字：“好孩子。”

 

 

*He knows it’s weird, but Will can’t argue that (through some behaviouristic means, he can hear Hannibal explaining) wearing the collar has begun to turn him on.


	6. Virgin Will 处子威

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> 'Oh and if need ideas why not a virgin!Will or a priest kink? these are my favorite sins and would please me greatly but just do as you want, let inspiration guide you ^^'  
> -PageBlanche
> 
> Thank you!

他和汉尼拔的心理治疗进入了一个让威尔很不舒服的领域。他坐立不安，尴尬的不得了。内心深处，他暗自诅咒着弗洛伊德。他跟汉尼拔以前一般不会讨论这些，他还暗自感激对方来着。他知道很多选择常规治疗的医生都喜欢选择这个话题。

“威尔，我想询问你一个私人问题，可以吗？”汉尼拔的平静自如对威尔根本没有帮助。但他还是局促的点点头，让汉尼拔继续了。“你最后一次——抱歉——和人发生性关系是在什么时候？”难堪的沉默。威尔的心跳加速了；他就知道会是这样。他揉了揉头发，看向天花板，只想避开这个话题。“有一阵子了”是他能想出的最好的答案。他希望汉尼拔看出他很尴尬，然后转换话题。但汉尼拔偏了偏头，平静的问：“威尔，你是处吗？”

威尔本能的苦笑起来，试图避开这个问题。“你是说，在我这个年纪？”汉尼拔没有笑。他望着他的病人说：“你是吗，威尔？”威尔瑟缩了一下，尴尬的盯着自己的膝盖。他知道说谎一定会被拆穿，他只能不回答。但汉尼拔已经知道了。他哆哆嗦嗦的吸了一口气，坚持不看对方的眼睛。“你有过艳遇吗，任何意义上的？”沉默。汉尼拔没有再开口。威尔感觉气氛越来越煎熬了。

终于，汉尼拔点了点头，低头用一只手调整自己的马甲扣子。“那让你有何感受？”威尔盯着地板，但汉尼拔已经知道答案了。“好了，你是我的病人，威尔，”汉尼拔站起身，走向威尔，“你的福祉关系到我的责任。”他走到威尔面前，用一根手指抬起威尔的脸，对上他朋友的眼睛，“你愿意接受我的帮助吗？”威尔马上转走了头，看上去囧的不行。汉尼拔没有退却；他冷静的站在威尔身前，过了几秒，传来一个几不可闻的声音：“是的。”

威尔手忙脚乱的站了起来，汉尼拔依然冷静自如。他们面对面的站着，中间只隔五英寸。威尔靠上梯子，为了安抚他，也为了自己的享受，汉尼拔缓慢的逼近，陶醉于自己对他的病人的影响力。他把威尔的手按到梯子上，然后俯身去亲吻。威尔吓得缩了缩，但马上就开始热烈的回吻。笨拙而热烈。不到一分钟，他就开始磨蹭汉尼拔，不由自主的寻求着释放。他的自制消失了。他断开这个吻，含糊的吐出了几句恳求；汉尼拔自然乐于效劳。

汉尼拔松开一只手，眼睛紧盯着威尔的脸（威尔的头靠在横木上，汗湿的头发黏着前额）。他拉开威尔的裤链，掏出对方的勃起。他想知道威尔梦想这天有多久了；他暗自笑了笑，还有什么会比这个更亲密、可信呢？有时机遇的到来完全是突然的。汉尼拔熟练而稳定的套弄着*，威尔大声呻吟，转开头展露出苍白、细嫩的脖子，皮肤下的脉搏正剧烈跳动着。

威尔开始顶动臀部；很快他就紧紧握住梯子的纵梁，颤抖着射了汉尼拔一手。一波又一波的快感冲刷着他的身体，一瞬间他感觉自己浮起来又沉下去。他恍惚而着迷的尖叫出声，清醒过来后，他发现自己跪在莱克特办公室柔软的地毯上，他的视线落在单膝跪地、正用一条精美手帕擦手的汉尼拔身上。

他喘息着匆忙的站起来，倚着梯子用颤抖的手拉好裤链。汉尼拔也站了起来，看着他的眼神可能带着关心，可能什么都没带。*威尔没法跟他对视。他声音沙哑的说了句：“谢谢”，一只手捂住滚烫的脸。拿上包和外套走向门口时，他听见汉尼拔轻柔的声音：

“我很期待下次的治疗。”

 

 

*Hannibal’s hand works expertly at a pace that is almost too steady for Will.  
*Hannibal rises with him and is watching him, perhaps mildly concerned, perhaps merely bemused.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me prompts for kinks you want to see in ficlets! I'm happy to try writing pretty much anything, I just can't guarantee how soon I'll get around to it :) 欢迎给我投梗！


End file.
